madelinefandomcom-20200214-history
Madeline and the Perfume Factory
'''Madeline and the Perfume Factory '''is a Season 3 episode. Summary Pepito brings a skunk into the perfume factory. Not a good move, mate. Plot At the local park they travel by Horse and Stage-Coatch Wagon. Madeline sees a young couple with perfume. Later the Girls are in the Trailer Road Park, playing in the mud that a rainstorm had left. The Stage Coatch wagon got stuck in the mud and it seem she cannot get the it out by her own strength, then she asks the other girls for "help?" Each trying to dislodge the wagon out of the mud but they could not budge it. Nicole tries lift up the back-end, which is no use. Chloe tries push the wagon free which is too heavy. Pepito watching the Girls trying either way push or pull the wagon out of the mud however he laughs at the Girls' for their efforts; they tried. Danielle tries by tying a rope to the wagon with Nona and Pepito strength to help; pull it free, only they fell into the mud. Things start to get chaotic as all the girls try different methods. Chloe tries lifting again while Lulu tries putting wood planks under the wheels and tries to lift. Madeline finally says none of their independent methods are working and they needed to form a unify plan. Everyone else quits in frustration; Adult Acquaintances or stranger's along the way worked together by putting a plank brood wood underneath the wheels, pushing the Stage-Coatch Wagon free out of the Mud, then they went their separate ways. Ms. Clavel came out with the letter sent by Lord Cucuface. He's invited the Girls to visit a perfume factory that he owns (Sense Grasse Industries) where the world's finest perfumes are made. All the Girls are excited, but Pepito is skeptical. The Group boards a train for the French Riviera. They are in awe of the beauty of the flowered fields of Grasse and already love the local smells. Lord Cucuface introduces them to the perfume factory. He showcases his newest engineered perfume, Cucu Number 5, the first commercial batch of which is set to ship at 3 PM. He allows Lulu to try it and the Girls absolutely love the scent, Pepito on the other hand thinks it smells gross. Cucuface explains the standard ingredients in Cucu Number 5, but also says that there is a secret ingredient which defines the intellectual property. He demonstrates basic mixing of aromas and then introduces the Girls to his product tester, The Nose. The Nose demonstrates that he can identify any smell, even blindfolded. Pepito trolls the demonstration by having The Nose smell his socks. After the tour of the Factory Ms. Clavel takes the Girls out into the flower fields. By now Pepito has become bored of the trip. He goes exploring in the fields and finds a skunk. He calls Madeline over; to takes pity on the skunk he tell her "it is allergic to the flowers". Ms. Clavel comes over and is mortified to see the children handling a skunk. They ask her "if they can bring the skunk inside, away from the flowers." Miss. Clavel adamant definitively tells them "No." Madeline wishes the skunk well and heads back inside. Pepito on the other hand digs out his old Bad Hat and sneaks the skunk back into the factory. Lord Cucuface, The Nose and Ms. Clavel head out for a restaurant for lunch, leaving the Girls with a prepared picnic basket. Then Madeline hears the Pepito's quietly walking on the creaking floors and she quickly deduces he snunk in the skunk into the factory. The skunk gets away free and the Girls panic, trying to catch it quickly. They corner it and try to coax it into submission, but it sprays everyone except for Lulu. Nicole grabs the skunk and throws it in the vat containing Cucu Number 5. This makes the critter smell much better and the girls wash themselves in the perfume. However, they realize the smell is now much worse, the skunk has contaminated the batch. Madeline sees the clock is one hour to three, meaning the delivery trucks will soon arrive to take the batch to a bottling plant in Paris for distribution. If Cucu Number 5 goes out with its foul odor, Lord Cucuface's business will be ruined. Madeline suggests they try to recreate the perfume on their own. She searches for the secret formula, but the other Girls try to recreate it from scratch. Things quickly become chaotic as everyone tries to run the factory without any organization. Madeline finally interrupts the tirade and says they need to work together, or the whole situation will turn out to be similar to what happen to their Stage-Coatch Wagon stuck. The Perfume may become odorous bad and out of control. Everyone agrees that Madeline should assigns their job-duties. Danielle will delay The Nose from coming back into the factory, Since he will be able to tell if the scent is wrong. Lulu still smells like the original Cucu Number 5, so she will be the variable fragrant controller for the girls to test their new product. Chloe's nose is the strongest so she will compare scents, Nicole will manage the mixing, Madeline will record their experiments and the other girls will manage manufacturing of the perfume. Pepito offers to clean up and stay out of the way. The Girls try various combinations, but can't quite get it right. At 2:45 The Nose will soon return to the factory and immediately senses something is amiss. Danielle tries to take him outside, but he insists something is wrong. Pepito sabotages him by spraying pepper at him, disrupting his sense of smell. He runs out of the factory in dramatic panic. With ten minutes left Pepito suggests the one ingredient they haven't tried, cedar tree. They see the delivery truck arrive at the factory and quickly apply the cedar tree to the vat. Chloe Sense of smells slyly remarks that it's, "Very close." The Girls settle the matter as the adults returned. The Nose is adamant that something is wrong and goes to check the formula. He immediately knows the Girls changed it and mismanaged the Perfume. The Girls fear the worst, but The Nose reveals that he had been trying to recreate the exact same smell for twenty years and that it's better than Cucu Number 5. The children admit that they dropped a skunk into the vat, as well as a number of other ingredients. Madeline gives the formula to The Nose who is amazed by the advanced work done. Madeline credits the accomplishment to teamwork. The Group returns to Paris. Song Do the Job Together Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes